pndncsuswfandomcom-20200213-history
Ggshhe
One example of this is the ability to transfer an object directly into matter using a barrier as a catalyst. IInvaders Must Die (インヴェイダーズ·マスト·ダイ, Inveidāzu Masuto Dai): This power is activated by Yukio's handheld video game console44 and gives him access to a variety of abilities, mainly the ability to create his own separate dimension from within the game. He can only use this so long as his video game has battery power.45 Sealing: Yukio is able to seal people away in a tessellated box-like structure.46 While sealed, the person's Reiatsu is completely cut off from the outside world. This process is referred to as "Saving". Conversely, releasing people that have been "Saved" is referred to as "Loading".47(Unnamed) InvadersMustDie2 Yukio transporting Ichigo and Kūgo into the world he can manipulate. Internal Pocket Dimension: When the people inside are locked in another dimension, Yukio can control the game from the game screen.48 This power is useful when training, as he can use the video game world to give combatants HP, simulating real life battles while eliminating the risk of death49 and altering environmental conditions such as the weather, gravity and time progression, as well as different types of terrain. He can create separate areas within the video game world, allowing multiple people to train without affecting each other.50 Yukio can also make the daily necessities like tables, chairs,51 toothbrushes, soft beds and even tap water.52(Unnamed) Fast-Forward Option:53 This ability allows Yukio to accelerate the flow of time inside the console. When Ichigo is training inside Yukio's game world, he experiences several days passing, but only 90 minutes pass in the outside world.54(Unnamed) Tracking Bug: Yukio also has the ability to place a tracker on other people to help him find that person.55(Unnamed) Holographic Clones: At a younger age, Yukio used to create holographic clones of his parents, which he talked to.56(Unnamed) Ep362YukioEnhancedFullbring2 Yukio's appearance after gaining Digital Radial Invaders. Digital Radial Invaders (画面外の侵略者 （デジタル・ラジアル・インヴェイダーズ）, Dejitaru Rajiaru Inveidāzu; Japanese for "Invaders from Outside of the Scene"): After obtaining some of Ichigo's power from Ginjō, Yukio's Fullbring changes in appearance. He now gains white gauntlets on his arms, and headphone with two pointy extensions protruding from them, and also has similar armor covering his shins and feet.57 The armor on his arms allows him to manipulate his Invaders Must Die in the real world. Yukio explains that having Ichigo's power allows him to "wear his powers and release them", allowing him to bring parts of his game world into the real world.58 DigitalRedialInvaders2 Yukio using Digital Radial Invaders. Digital Effects: A small radar antenna emerges from his gauntlet, allowing him to camouflage himself into the surrounding area making him virtually invisible. In relation to this ability he can also create digital clones of whomever he desires in the real world. These clones are apparently made up of pixels of hard light allowing them to be created and destroyed within seconds. The clones have physical characteristics and behave exactly like the originals that are being copied and are also capable of reacting to external stimuli as the original version would.59(Unnamed) Digital Blade: Yukio is capable of creating digital blades from anywhere that can attack opponents.60(Unnamed) Chatrooms: Yukio has the ability to create several game world dimensions around his comrades and whomever they are fighting, allowing them to fight without others being able to interfere.61 When either one of the combatants inside the chat room dies, it automatically disappears, letting the victor free.62 If the fight is settled, but none of the combatants died, Yukio can annihilate the whole room killing everyone inside.63 Although he claims the chatroom can't be broken apart, it can be destroyed from within, even if the fight isn't settled.64 Digital Missiles: Yukio can create missiles that create an explosion, even when cut by Tōshirō Hitsugaya.65(Unnamed) Digital Shield: Yukio uses his gauntlets to generate a shield that protects him from his opponent's attacks.66(Unnamed) Digital Monsters: Yukio can spawn monsters that he programmed to destroy his opponent in any part of his dimension, though at the risk of having them crush anything that gets in their way, including himself.67(Unnamed)